I Dreamed of You
by Consuela Stargazer
Summary: Hermione is in love with Fred Weasley but she's pretty certain he has no idea she exists outside of being his little brother's best friend. She goes to unexpected source for help and things do not go as planned. In the end, Fred is the only one who can save her. Written for One Shot Contest on Platform 9 3/4 Facebook page.


Hermione lay back on her bed and stared up at the canopy that draped above her. She closed her eyes and pictured the beautiful red-headed man that often filled her thoughts. She looked over at the piece of parchment sitting on her bedside table.

"I may have a solution to your problem. Third Floor bathroom during breakfast tomorrow. Come alone. -Pansy"

Hermione was hesitant to accept the offer of the Slytherin girl who had so often made fun of her over the years, but she was in need of assistance. She was almost certain there was nothing that the girl could do that could be any worse than what she had done to her last Christmas, when she read her diary out loud in front of the whole great hall. Hermione fell asleep dreaming of the man that she hoped would one day look at her the same way she looked at him.

-  
The next morning, Hermione awoke with a sense of urgency. She dressed in her uniform and grabbed her bag off the corner of the bed. She had waited until all the other girls had left the room before exiting it herself. She took the stairs two at a time almost tripping on one of the landings. When she entered the common room, her eyes were drawn to the fireplace because there standing with his twin was Fred Weasley. They were testing their Weasley products on first years again and as prefect she knew she should stop them but the second he looked up at her with those gorgeous brown eyes, Hermione became speechless. She put her head down and hastened her pace toward the portrait hole, running into Neville in the process. "Sorry Neville. In a hurry."  
Once she had cleared the view of the Fat Lady, Hermione slowed her pace by half a step. Everyone else would be at breakfast now so she shouldn't be seen. She rounded the corner on the third floor and realized how wrong her last thought had been. Flying above the door to the bathroom was none other than Peeves. That's just what she needed this morning.

"Hey there Granger. Going to visit your old pal Moaning Myrtle this morning? Becoming real chummy after the whole chamber incident I suppose. Or perhaps it's the whole mudblood thing you have in common."

Hermione didn't even flinch at the nasty comment. By now she was able to get over such childish insults. "Oh Peeves, I wonder what the Bloody Baron would say about you lurking outside the girls' lavatory."

The poltergeist squinted his eyes and floated away without another word. Hermione checked the hallway to make sure there was no one else coming down the corridor, then pushed open the bathroom door. Pansy was leaning against the sink in the center of the room. The sink that Hermione knew lead to the Chamber of Secrets below. She wished for a moment that she knew Parseltongue so she could open the entrance and push the other girl down into the Chamber but shook it off.

" So you actually showed up Granger. I'm surprised. Didn't think you had the guts. Well lets get this over with. I know I know. You're probably trying to figure out A. How I know your problem. And B. Why am I helping? Well to answer the first question I did read your diary last year remember and the answer to the second is I've been in your same situation. Draco barely even noticed I was there ninety percent of the time. I had just wished he were mine. Which brings me to our solution." Pansy pull a small pouch from the inside of her robe. From the pouch she produced a small vile of shiny purple liquid. "This potion is something I found in one of Draco's advanced potion making books. Its something we shouldn't be learning until our seventh year. It's called "Velit Ut" which is latin for "Make a Wish". Essentially you will write down your deepest wish on a piece of parchment. Then you will take a quick drink from the potion and sprinkle the rest on the piece of parchment, put the parchment in this pouch and place the pouch under your pillow all before going to bed. It worked for me." She handed Hermione the vile and pouch. "Good luck. I'm off to meet Draco for a bit of a songfest before first class."  
With that the other fifth year left Hermione standing in the bathroom. "Do you trust her?", came a voice from behind her. Of course, Myrtle had been listening the whole time. Hermione looked at the ghost girl and then back at the pouch. She shrugged her shoulders and decided it was worth the risk.

Hermione spent the rest of the day anxious for bed that night. She was so focused on that that in transfiguration she turned her desk into a pig when all she was supposed to be do was turn her bookbag into a parrot. Professor McGonagall had seemed very concerned as she turned the barnyard animal back into furniture. Hermione stayed quiet all through dinner as Harry and Ron pestered her for help with homework. She walked with the boys back to the common room so as to not seem any more suspicious than she already had today. She sat with them by the fire and gave helped start their divination papers for them before excusing herself to her dormitory.

She sat on the edge of her bed in the empty room. She pulled a piece of parchment from her bookbag and thought of her wish. She didn't just want to wish for Fred to be hers if it truly worked as powerfully as Pansy said it did. He wanted Fred to want her on his own. However, that didn't mean she couldn't influence his thoughts about her. She thought for a moment more and then wrote

"I wish to know what Fred truly thinks of me."

She then took a sip of the potion and sprinkled the rest on the parchment. She folded the paper and put it in its pouch. Sliding it under her pillow, Hermione wondered how tomorrow would turn out. She laid her head down, excited and a little worried about what she might find out.

The light came into Hermione's eyes through a fog. She sat up in bed and looked around. This was not her dorm. It looked very similar to her dorm but much messier. The air had a strange smell to it. She stood up out of bed and noticed that all the other beds were empty. That is, except the one she just got out of. All she could see was a red hair poking up from under the blanket. She took a step back just as the door opened. George Weasley came busting into the room. "Wake up sleepy head. You're going to be late for class AGAIN." Hermione stood back to get out of the twins way but then realized he hadn't even noticed her. She didn't know what to do. How did she end up here? She watched as both boys ran out of the room, Fred having obviously slept in his uniform, neither of them acknowledging her presence.

Hermione walked down the stairs into the common room but something was different. The fog that had been in the boys' dorm continued into the room below. What on earth was going on? Fred stood in the center of a crowd of first year girls while the all laughed as if whatever he had just said was the funniest thing they had ever heard. Hermione tried to walk toward them but stopped in her tracks when she saw Fred look up at her. No wait, he wasn't looking at her. He was looking past her. She turned around and suddenly, just like in the 80s movies her mom liked to watch, everything went into slow motion as the most beautiful girl she had ever seen walked down the stairs. As the girl got closer, Hermione was taken by surprise. The curls of her hair were softer, her teeth a tad bit smaller, but this beautiful girl was her. She turned and watched herself walk in Fred's direction. Fred suddenly looked at her with puppy dog eyes and all of the other girls completely disappeared. The other Hermione didn't even stop as she walked out of the portrait hole and Fred's face fell. Suddenly, George appeared next to his twin and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry mate. One day you'll do something so extraordinary that she'll have to notice you"

Suddenly, Hermione knew exactly what was going on. She was inside of Fred's head, in his dream to be exact. She had wished to know what Fred thought of her and now she would. Is that how Fred saw her? That beautiful woman who walked right passed him without a second glance? As soon as Fred and his twin walked toward the portrait hole the entire scene went black.

Hermione stood in the complete darkness, not knowing what to do. If the dream had ended, if Fred had woken up, shouldn't she be back in her own room. Out of nowhere, there was a blinding light coming out of the darkness. She walked toward it and the boys dorm room came into focus again, but this time it was different. She turned around and the space behind her was still black. She looked back out toward the room and watched as flew off as if she were climbing out of bed. She could see a pair of feet touch the floor and then walk to the sink and mirror and the opposite side of the room. Through the light, Hermione saw Fred's sleepy face in the mirror. Oh no! She was trapped inside Fred's head.

Fred brushed his fingers through his hair, ran the water in the sink and splashed it on his face. He was remembering the dream he had last night. Hermione was absolutely stunning but never said a word to him. She just saw him as her friend's goofy brother. What he wouldn't give to make her his.

No,no,no,no! This was not what she had wished for at all. How was she supposed to get out? She assumed this was just her subconscious inside his head not her actual body so where was her body? Was it still in bed? Would Lavender or Pavarti notice if she didn't wake up? Would Harry and Ron notice when she didn't show up for breakfast. "Come on Hermione. You're intelligent. You will figure something out."

Fred got ready for breakfast, quickly dressing in his uniform. As clumsy as he was, he fell over attempting to put on his sneakers. He grabbed his book bag and ran down the stairs hoping to catch a glimpse of the beautiful bookworm before breaking off for class. He scanned the room but it was already nearly empty. He didn't even see his brother or Harry. He walked out of portrait hole and ran into his twin and little sister. He could ask Ginny where Hermione was but the only one who knew of his feelings was George and he didn't want anyone else finding out. They all walked together to the great hall for breakfast. Even if his head and heart were somewhere else his stomach was hungry.

The three redheads entered the great hall and sat down with Ron and Harry. Ginny was the one to speak up about the missing brunette. "Hey guys, where is Hermione?" Ron shrugged as he shoveled eggs into his face. Harry spoke up. "We thought she was coming down with you." Just then Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil came running up to the table. "Guys something is wrong. We can't get Hermione to wake up."

Fred immediately jumped from his seat as did the rest of the group. They all ran back to the tower and were almost to the steps of the dorms when they remembered that the boys couldn't go. Ginny and the other girls ran up to the room while the boys waited impatiently at bottom. It wasn't long before they heard a voice yelling down the stairs. "Somebody go get Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey." Fred didn't even hesitate as he ran back out of the portrait hole and back to the great hall. He was there so fast you would have thought apparating was now legal inside the school walls. He ran past the students still eating their breakfast all the way up to the staff table. He quickly explained what was going on and both women jumped up and followed him. They raced past confused faces all the way up to the tower. Fred stopped short at the bottom of the stairs while the two women never missed a beat. Less than two minutes later, they their friends body floating down the stairs with Professor McGonagall's wand pointing at her.

"We won't know anything until we get her to the hospital wing. You may follow but do not get under foot," Madame Pomfrey followed the older woman out of the portrait hole and the group of concerned friends followed suit.

"We won't know anything until we get her to the hospital wing." Hermione heard the words in an echo. She watched as Professor McGonagall levitated her body now the hallway. Luckily, there were no other students in the hallway to see this.  
"Guys, I'm right here!"

She wanted to throw things but there was nothing to throw so instead she let out a scream.

Fred stopped in his tracks and looked around. "Did anybody else hear that?" Now his friends turned their concerned and confused looks toward him. "We didn't hear anything," replied Ginny. They kept walking toward the hospital wing when Peeves came around the corner. "Oh what happened to Granger. Have another run in with the big snakie. She was in there yesterday." Professor McGonagall was about to shout at him when she realized what he had said. "Peeves, follow" The look on her face made the poltergeist knew she meant business. The misfit group finally reached the hospital wing and McGonagall landed Hermione's body on the bed. Madame Pomfrey started to check her vitals as Professor McGonagall turned back to the poltergeist. "Okay. What do you know?"

"Well yesterday morning I saw the Parkinson girl go into the third-floor bathroom. Then about ten minutes later, the Granger girl came. I talked to her for a bit but then she threatened to call the baron so I skidaddled. Don't know what happened after that. But now maybe you should go talk to that other girl. You know if you ask me." He stopped talking. He was done being useful. "Very well thank you Peeves. You may leave. Children you may remain here and I will let your first period professors what is going on. I will go retrieve Miss Parkinson and return momentarily.

The children sat patiently as they watched Madame Pomfrey look over their friend. "Well everything seems to be normal. She just appears to in a deep sleep that she cannot wake from." The old woman walked away shaking her head in confusion. The children looked at each with an unspoken "What are we going to do."

Hermione had heard Fred ask if anyone had heard something right after she had screamed. Did he hear her? Only one way to find out. "FRED I'M HERE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"  
-

"Hermione?" Fred ran to the young girl's bedside. "Hermione." Ginny placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. "She can't hear you, but we'll figure this out." It was then that Professor McGonagall returned to the room with Pansy. It took everything inside of Fred not to jump up and tackle the girl. She did this to Hermione. He didn't know how but she did something.

"We will all sit here and listen to Miss Parkinson before jumping to any conclusions." She conjured up enough chairs for all of the children. Fred didn't want to sit down but one stern look from the professor and he found a seat. Everyone stared at Pansy while she held an expression of unhelpfulness.

"Look I don't know what happened. Why don't you ask him?" she pointed in Fred's direction. Fred felt a rage build up in his chest. "How dare you think I would harm Hermione!" George and Ron grabbed their brother from either side to keep him from attacking the girl. Pansy chuckled. "Well looks like either it worked or she didn't need it at all." The level of confusion in the room rose.

"Miss Parkinson what are you talking about?" Professor McGonagall rose to stand next to the young girl. "Look I overheard her one night talking to that one," she pointed to Ginny, "whining about how she was so in love but thought he didn't notice her. So I decided to help her out from the goodness of my heart. I gave her a potion that I had used myself to help her out." She pulled out a vile from her book bag and handed it to the Professor. "Velit Ut."

"Dear heavens Miss Parkinson. Do you know what you've done. Did you even think about the consequences? 50 points from Slytherin and detention for a month. I will be having a discussion with Professor Snape as to further punishment if we cannot wake up Miss Granger. Miss Brown, Miss Parvati, please escort Miss Parkinson back down to the great hall. Breakfast should be just about over. Potter, Weasleys, you may stay. Ginny darling I will need your assistance. Please return to the girls' dormitory and look for a pouch under Miss Granger's pillow. Bring it back to me here. Fred may I have a word with you privately."

Everyone jumped up to follow the orders the Professor had given. Fred followed her to the corner of the room. "Why, Mr. Weasley, is it that Miss Parkinson believed you would know something about what happened to Miss Granger?" Fred tried to rack his brain, trying to figure out he possibly could have done anything. "You had quite a reaction to that statement earlier. Is there maybe something you're holding on to? Perhaps you are the young man Miss Granger as talking about to you sister."

"NO!" Hermione wanted the professor to stop talking. "PLEASE STOP! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

Fred looked straight at the Professor. "You had to have heard that! I can hear her voice. It's like she's in my head." Just then Ginny came running in with the pouch that the Professor had asked for. The professor took the pouch and opened it revealing a small piece of parchment.

"I wish to know what Fred really thinks of me."

"Well Mr. Weasley it appears that we have an answer to who Miss Granger was talking about." Fred walked over to Hermione and placed a hand on hers. "What do I do?" The rest of the children came to stand next to their friend as the Professor continued to think. "Well you see Mr. Weasley. The thing about this potion is that you have to be very precise with your words. Miss Granger wished to know what you thought of her. You said you could hear her voice in your head correct?" Fred looked frightened for a moment. "Professor, you don't mean to say, that is….Hermione is actually in my head?"

"Lumos" the Professor said softly as she rose her wand to Fred's eyes.

The light from the end of the Professors wand was blinding. Hermione threw up her hands to block her eyes. Would they be able to see her?

"Ah hello Miss Granger. There she is Fred. Right behind your eyes. Seeing everything that you see. Seeing all the reactions that you have had to her situation." Fred looked down at the beautiful woman lying on the bed. "What do I do Professor?"

Professor McGonagall gave the young man a gentle smile. "It's very simple. You have to be truthful about your feelings. Does anyone in this room, besides, perhaps, your twin know of your feelings for Miss Granger?" Fred hung his head and then looked around the room at his friends. They all looked shocked. He hadn't told any of them. He was too scared of their reactions. He dropped to his knees beside his beloved's bed. He whispered into her ear, "Mione, please wake up. I need to hear that beautiful laugh. I need to see that beautiful smile. Please wake up. I love you."

Everything went black again. But this time was different than before. Hermione felt like she was swimming through the darkness. She felt lighter than air. Then she felt herself begin to lose so-" Hermione cut him off with a kiss. "None of that matters now. I am awake. I am here and now we both know. After all, people do crazy things when they're in love."consciousness. Suddenly, she could feel the bed underneath her. She was back in her own body. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw the face of the man she loved. She reached up to touch his face and saw the tears welling up in his eyes. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him. She turned to apologize to her friends but Fred wouldn't let her go. "I am so sorry that I never told you how I felt. I'm sorry that I made you feel like you had to use some dumb potion to find out. I'm


End file.
